


More than a Costume

by Multishipperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Jess doesn't like the way Brady's been acting lately, but she never gets around to questioning him about it.





	More than a Costume

Sometimes, Jess wonders how she got stuck with two of the biggest party poopers ever.   
  
She couldn’t convince Sam to dress up in any way, and once they get to their destination, she’s a bit disappointed to see that Brady didn’t bother with a costume either. Brady, of all people, who’s been the greatest party whore she’s known for the last couple of months. She’d always wanted to talk to him about that, but as always, now’s not the right time.   
  
Brady turns to them with a wide smile, two shot glasses already in his hands, which he promptly passes on to her and Sam. For once, Jess doesn’t have to worry about getting up early the next day to study, so she happily accepts it. So does Sam, and she can tell that he’s ready to loosen up a bit. 

“So, you’re too cool to dress up for Halloween now?” she asks, letting her eyes roam his body once as if to drive home what she’s talking about. 

“Who says I didn’t dress up?” he asks right back, flashing a grin that seems… weirdly out of place.   
  
Sam doesn’t seem to notice, he just rolls his eyes. “I never thought you’d be the kind of guy to go with the lame “I’m dressed as a serial killer, they look like anybody else!” excuse.”  
  
“Hah, even better,” Brady tells them, teeth still showing as he holds up a finger, like a teacher about to impart some wisdom on his students. “Who says I’m me right now, huh? I could be possessed. Demon seems like a pretty badass halloween costume to me, don’t tell me you disagree.”   
  
The joke makes her even more uncomfortable (because he  _has_ been acting different. and what if something  _happened_ , what if he is actually  _struggling_  and none of them can  _see_. because he won’t  _let_ them, because all they get to see is this stupid  _vessel_ ) but she tries to laugh it off. She knows her boyfriend well enough to see that he’s doing the same.   
  
Brady leaves them after that, maybe to get more booze, or talk to some girls, they don’t know. And even though they talk to some other people and have some actually nice conversations, it’s no surprise to her that they eventually leave early. She’s still uncomfortable about what Brady said eariler, and she’s sworn herself to bring it up with Sam the next day. Maybe Brady is trying to reach out, maybe something really is wrong. 

It’s not until they lie in bed together that she’s able to relax a bit, though she’s already trying to finda way to bring the whole thing up at breakfast. Little does she know that, the next morning, Sam will not be with her anymore. On a road trip with his brother instead, trying to find a father he doesn’t talk about. 

Little does she know that Brady will visit her late on Sunday, right after she takes the cookies out of the oven to let them cool before Sam gets back. 

And little does she know that the last thing she sees… are going to be Brady’s eyes. Pitch Black. And her last thought will make the blood freeze in her veins, as his hands tighten around her throat...

 

It was never supposed to be funny.


End file.
